OnKey Naughty Maknae
by OnBooNiee Love
Summary: Kejahilan apa yang di lakukan member SHINee terutama Taemin dalam menggoda sang Umma SHINee? / "Yakk, TAEMIN DARI MANA KAU MENDAPATKAN ITU EOH "


**Tittle : Naughty Maknae**

**Author : _Ceruniee_**

**Cast : Shinee **

**Genre : **_**humor, Romance**_

_Astaga saya gk yakin nieh ff bisa dapat 'feel' nya u,u_

Kelima member shinee yang baru saja selesai menggelar konser SWC II HK mereka, saat ini sedang menikmati waktu mereka yah, beristirahat untuk melepaskan penat akan padatnya jadwal mereka sepertinya tidak buruk bukan...

Taemin namja imut ani, mungkin manly saat ini lebih tepat-nya sedang asyik di ruang tengah bersama dengan ketiga member lain-nya, yah tiga karna satu member lagi sedang beristirahat di dalam kamar-nya,

Taemin sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan tingkah salah satu hyung-nya yang saat ini sedang tersenyum sendiri dan menutup wajah-nya dengan bantalan sofa, bingung tentu saja karna saat ini mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal yang lucu atau menggoda hyung-nya itu dan juga tadi ia melihat yah meskipun samar namun itu sangat jelas terlihat pada kulit putih bagaikan salju warna merah merona di kedua pipi tirus hyung-nya tersebut..dan kalian pasti tahu bukan namja cantik dengan pipi tirus yang saat ini sedanga merona merah..

Berbeda dengan hal-nya kedua hyung-nya lagi yang saat ini sangat serius sedang menonton film dengan makanan ringan yang di pegang oleh masing-masing namja tersebut..

" Hyung " taemin menyikut perut salah satu hyung-nya tersebut,

namun naas-nya namja tersebut sedang mengunyah mekanan dan akhirnya membuat ia tersedak makanan yang sedang di kunyah-nya itu, dan dengan sigap ia memukul-mukul dada-nya sendiri...

ck seperti-nya taemin tidak menyadari arti dari tatapan jonghyun yang tertuju pada-nya tersebut itu karna ia sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan key hyung..

" kau ingin membunuhku eoh " dengus Jonghyun dan hanya di tanggapi oleh taemin dengan tampang polos-nya membuat jonghyun ingin sekali menjitak namja yang lebih muda dari-nya ini..

" Mian " jonghyun mendengus kesal karna taemin hanya mengatakan kalimat yang ter-amat singkat tersebut, hei tak tahukah bahwa perbuatan taemin itu hampir membuat nyawanya melayang, berlebihan memang, namun itu cukup membahayakan bukan..

" Jjong hyung apa kau tak mencium hal yang mencurigakan eoh ? " ujar taemin berbisik pada jonghyun, membuat namja dengan rahang tegas-nya menatap bingung, tentu saja memang-nya apa yang harus di curiga-i, cukup hanya menikmati waktu luang untuk beristirahat bukan? Lalu apa masalah-nya..

" ish, hyung kau ini bodoh, coba kau perhatikan wajah key hyung yang merona merah " jonghyun sedikit melongoh atas ucapan pedas yang di terima dari taemin, astaga maknae-nya ini benar-benar sangat kurang ajar, dan detik kemudian jonghyun mengikuti taemin untuk menatap key yang duduk tak jauh dari sofa yang ia duduk-i, namun memang benar apa yang di bilang taemin wajah key itu sedikit merona merah meskipun samar itu akan terlihat karna kulit key itu putih..

" ne, kau benar " ucap jonghyun mengiyakan, tapi, ia sedikit berpikir atas alasan apa yang membuat key merona karna key saat ini duduk sendiri dan juga ia tak menggoda key, bukan kah itu aneh..

Taemin dia beranjak dari duduk-nya lalu mendekati key begitu juga jonghyun ia mengikuti taemin namun ia duduk di bawah..

" kau tidak meng-hayal sedang bercinta dengan onew hyung bukan "

Bughk~

*poor jonghyun

Taemin terkekeh melihat wajah jonghyun yang saat ini masam karna tadi key memukul-nya dengan bantalan sofa, sedangkan sang tersangka hanya mengelus dada-nya dan melihat kesamping-nya ada taemin, tunggu tapi sejak kapan taemin ada di sampingnya dan jonghyun hyung ada di depan-nya..

" ah-mian hyung, habis-nya kau mengagetkan ku " ujar key.

Yah, meskipun itu bukan sepenuh salah-nya, tadi hanya gerakan reflex karna ia kaget mendengar suara jonghyun yang begitu dekat dengan-nya, namun sepertinya ia sedikit menyesal mengatakan mian, dan seharusnya ia mendepak kedua namja yang saat ini menatap-nya aneh..

"yah, kau- kau kenapa menatap ku seperti itu " key mengibaskan tangan-nya ke udara seolah membuat isyarat seperti mengusir kedua namja tersebut, namun taemin dan jonghyun hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi key yang panik,

" eh~ kenapa reaksi-mu seperti itu, " ujar jonghyun dan ia mengalihkan pandangan-nya untuk menatap taemin dan kedua namja tersebut saling mengedip-kan mata-nya tanpa key ketahui tentu saja..

'' taemin-a, bukankah selesai konser SWC II HK onew hyung pergi dengan key bukan "

jonghyun bertanya pada taemin, namun yang di tanya menaruh telunjuk-nya di dagu seolah berpikir, dan detik kemudian taemin tersenyum dan mengangguk-kan kepala-nya..

Minho yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan layar datar yang ada di depan-nya ini, akhirnya mengalihkan untuk menatap jonghyun dan taemin yang sepertinya sedang menggoda key, senyuman jail terpancar di bibir minho dan ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya lalu berdiri di antara taemin dan jonghyun,..

Key gugup terlebih saat ini posisinya sedang di keliling-i oleh member lain-nya, seolah ia tersangka yang sedang di introgasi, ah, ia butuh onew hyung untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada onew..

" ye-yeah, lalu apa masalah-nya aku pergi dengan onew hyung, lagipula itu kan sudah biasa aku pergi dengan onew hyung " ujar key berdiri dari duduknya dan melipat kedua tangan-nya di dada, ck, sebenar-nya ia hanya menutupi kegugupan-nya..

" eh, kau yakin jika hanya pergi tanpa melakukan apa-apa eoh " kali ini minho yang bertanya dan taeminjong mengangguk setuju atas pertanyaan yang di limpahkan minho ke key, key memundurkan langkah-nya karna merasa gugup,

" Hyung kau merona merah " taemin terkekeh begitu juga minho dan jonghyun karna bagi mereka meng-goda key itu sangat menyenangkan dan sekaligus hiburan tersendiri bagi mereka , lain hal-nya dengan key yang saat ini sedang mengutuk dirinya karna wajah-nya mudah sekali memanas hingga menimbulkan warna merah,

"ck, bagaimana bisa kalian menuduhku seperti itu, bahkan kalian tak mempunyai bukti jika aku dan onew hyung melakukan sesuatu " key menatap kesal pada ketiga member yang saat ini mengeliling-i nya, menyebalkan itu lah yang saat ini selalu ia ucapkan dalam hatinya..

" kau yakin ingin bukti eh " key menatap taemin yang saaat ini tersenyum, menurut key itu senyum yang sangat menakutkan, jonghyun, minho maupun key kini hanya memperhatikan taemin yang saat ini pergi ke kamar-nya dan tak butuh waktu lama taemin telah kembali kehadapan key, minho, maupun jonghyun dengan membawa i-phone di tangan- nya..

" kau tak akan punya bu- " ucapan key yang percaya diri akhirnya terputus akibat taemin mem-perlihatkan i-phone-nya tersebut, namun bukan itu yang membuat key shock tapi tapi sebuah foto..

Ha~ sial sial pikir key, bagaimana mungkin si maknae itu mendapatkan foto tersebut, karna jelas jelas ia melakukan-nya di dalam van..

"Yakk, TAEMIN DARI MANA KAU MENDAPATKAN ITU EOH " key teriak histeris membuat minho jonghyun menutup kedua telinga dengan tangan-nya, taemin terkekeh melihat reaksi key yang sangat menyenangkan, wajah-nya meram padam, taemin yang mengerti raut jonghyun dan minho yang bingung akan reaksi key pun mem-perlihat-kan i-phone nya,

" wuah, taemin bagaimana bisa " jonghyun, maupun minho menatap tak percaya karna taemin mendapatkan sebuah foto key dan onew yang sedang di dalam van dengan jarak yang lumayan, ani sangat sangat dekat.. bagaimana bisa? Pikir minho dan jonghyun..

" bagaimana key , kau yakin tidak melakukan sesuatu di dalam van eh~ " jonghyun mengedipkan sebelah mata-nya, key semakin kesal dengan sikap member-nya ini,

" ti-tidak tentu saja, " ujar key dengan terbatah, dan itu membuat gelak tawa ketiga membernya ini lepas..

"'ck, masih tidak mau mengaku, baiklah taeminie bagaimana jika kita upload foto-nya sepertinya akan menjadi berita yang sangat HOT " ujar jonghyun menghasut taemin, dan itu membuat key membelalak-kan kedua manik kucing-nya, 2minjjong telah membelakangi key untuk berjalan menuju di mana sebuah laptop menyalah..

" baikla baikla aku- aku ber- ah~ eum yeah, berciuman di dalam van yeah hanya itu " ujar key lirih dan menakup wajah-nya dengan tangan-nya, malu malu dan pasti-nya ia akan membalas perbuatan taemin, jonghyun, dan minho tersebut..

Hening~

Dan

" Hahahahaha.. hahaha... " tawa 2minjong membahana di dalam drom shinee, membuat key benar-benar tersulut dalam emosi, key menghampiri 2minjong yang saat ini sedang tertawa puas telah mengerjai-nya..

" Kalian menyebalkan " ujar key, dan memukul kepala taemin, lalu menendang tulang kering jonghyun, begitu pun dengan minho,

" argh appo " erang mereka bertiga, namun mereka kembali melanjutkan tawa-nya membuat key kesal, dan key lebih memilih untuk pergi ke sebuah kamar dimana ada seorang namja tampan yang sedang terlelap di alam mimpinya..

Brak~

" Dubuuuuuuu " teriak key setelah ia membuka kamar sang leader kasar dan menutupnya, lalu dengan kasar ia menghempaskan dirinya di atas sebuah gundukan yang berada di atas ranjang, key mendudukan dirinya di atas gundukan tersebut dan meloncat-loncat kecil, membuat gundukan tersebut terbuka..

" argh key, apa yang kau lakukan " ujar onew karna tidur-nya terganggu akibat key yang menduduki dirinya..

" dubuuu ireona palliwa, ireona ireona " key berteriak karna saat ini misi-nya harus membangunkan dubu-nya ini dan mengadu atas perbuatan 2minjong terhadapnya , dan dengan malas onew bangun membuat key terjatuh kesamping-nya..

" ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak eum? " ucap onew malas, karna saat ini ia memang ingin tidur, namun saat ia melihat raut wajah namja cantik di sampingnya ini merasa tak tega..

" dubuu, aku ingin kau menghukum 2minjong " ujar key manja dan memeluk tubuh onew erat, sedangkan onew ia bingung memang-nya apa yang di lakukan 2minjong hingga key meminta-nya untuk menghukum mereka..

" sudahlah, mereka kan memang suka menggodamu jadi biarkan saja lebih baik kau menemaniku tidur " ujar onew dan terbaring kembali membuat key ikut berbaring..

" ani! Mereka sudah keterlaluan terhadapku " key mem-pout kan bibirnya,

"keterlaluan? Memang-nya apa yang mereka lakukan eum? " lembut onew, dan mengelus kepala key yang kini berada di dadanya..

" kau ingat saat selesai konser SWC II HK, dan kita pergi ke CauseWay Bay "

" ah, ne "

" dan kau ingat saat di van setelah kita makan di sebuah restoran " ujar key dan memainkan jarinya di dada onew..

" lalu " key mem-pout kan bibirnya karna reaksi onew hanya seperti itu..

" mereka menyimpan foto kita saat kita berada di van hanya berdua dan jonghyun menghasut taemin untuk mengupload foto tersebut "

" Jinjjayo " key kesal dan memukul dada onew, karna namja-nya sungguh bodoh tapi ia sangat mencintai namjanya ini.. onew terkekeh melihat reaklsi key, ia ingat sangat..

" yak, kenapa reaksimu hanya seperti itu, bagaimana jika taemin benar-benar meng-upload foto itu "

" aigo~, mereka tidak akan melakukan-nya, mereka hanya menggodamu kibumiee " ujar onew dan mencium sayang pucuk kepala key dan mengelus punggung key..

" jinjjayo "

"ne, sudahlah lebih baik kau menemani ku tidur ne" onew mengkunci pergerakan tubuh key, dengan cara kedua kakinya mengapit kaki key, dan tangan nya memeluk pinggang ramping key, key ia ingin protes tapi, benar juga mana mungkin 2minjong menyebarkan foto tersebut..

" hyung, bisakah kalian diam sebentar " ujar taemin kepada jonghyun, dan minho yang sedang berdiri di depan kamar sang laeder, kedua nya pun mengangguk dan hanya membiarkan taemin yang memasuki kamar leader-nya dengan cara mengendap-ngedap bak maling dengan sebuah kamera yang berada di tangan-nya..

Taemin membuka pintu tersebut dengan cara perlahan tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun karna ia tak ingin melewatkan kedua makhluk yang saat ini sedang berpelukan sangat mesra dengan posisi key berada di atas onew...

Klik~

Suara jepretan kamera menghentikan aksi onkey yang sedikit lagi mau berciuman pun gagal akibat pendengaran kedua-nya mendapatkan bunyi suara jepretan kamera..

" hyung gomapta pose-nya sungguh Hot " ucap taemin tanpa dosa dan meninggalkan onkey yang hanya diam mematung, namun detik kemudian sang namja cantik menyadari akan situasi sekarang yang ia alami..

Dan~

" TAEMIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN "

" hahahahahaha " namun teriakan key di balas dengan tawa oleh ketiga member yang berada di kamar jongtae yang saat ini sedang melihat hasil jepretan yang di hasilkan taemin..

Aigoooo dengan posisi onew berada di bawa. kaki key yang di apit oleh kaki onew, tangan kiri onew yang berada di pinggul key dan tangan satu-nya lagi yang berada tepat di butt key, bukan kah itu pose yang sangat menarik untuk di lihat eoh?

_**END!**_

_**doumu arigato gozaimasu yang mau meluangkan untuk baca dan review ff nista ini..kekekeke**_

_**_Ceruniee_**_


End file.
